-1 Year
by the.way.it.was
Summary: Cammie and Grant's dad died a year ago of complications of brain cancer. This is Cammies story in a one shot. Reviews are welcome. Warning: It is really sad so if you read it you should have tissues near by. Its a one-shot and will not be a full story. I might go back latter and make some gramatical corrections but this is it for now. Enjoy.


**Ok so hi! I know that those of you who read my other stories are like why aren't you updating your other stories? Well I've been debating whether or not to write this for awhile, but I think I need to so here it is. I'm going to update my other stories too soon; I already have two of them almost done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, and I basically just used the names, so ya here it is.**

**CammiePOV**

_2 years ago—_

"Mom why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late to school!" I said running down the stairs of my house once I woke up from my peaceful sleep to find that I was supposed to be on the bus about twenty minutes ago.

"I know, I'm going to take you to school a little late today. Go up and get dressed, we need to talk to you" She said from the oven where she was cooking what looked like eggs for our breakfast. That was when I first knew something was wrong. Then turning around and walking back up the stairs I noticed dad sitting at the table, which was even more wrong because he was supposed to be at work. I decided to leave it and I walked up the stairs.

After getting dressed I walked back down to the kitchen where my brother Grant was already sitting at the table eating his eggs. I sat down at my spot at the table and started eating the eggs that were in front of me. Now was when I really noticed something was wrong, my mom and brother were normally always loud and rambunctious, while my dad and I were the quite ones. But today we were all quite. Eventually I had finished being the last one at the table still eating like normal.

"Kids we need to tell you something" My mom said putting down her fork and looking at me and my brother.

"What is it Mom?" I asked getting up to get a glass of tea from the refrigerator.

"Your dad has brain cancer" She said. I would say that it was nothing new and I had seen it coming but that would have been a lie. I should have noticed that something was wrong since my he had been in the hospital for the past couple days. But they just told us that he had a blood clot in his lung.

_1 year and 2 weeks ago—_

I was pretending to sleep when I heard my mom and dad talking downstairs. They had said months ago that the chemo was done and he was cured. They had lied to me, the cancer was back and it was worse than ever.

The next day when my mom picked me up from school I confronted my mom about it. She said that he did in fact have cancer again, and it was worse. The doctors had told them that only 6% of people diagnosed with this type of cancer were ever completely healed. The time frame the doctors gave us was 1-6 years. I figured that I had hopefully six years at least with him, so he could come to my graduation. Little did I know that next week he would be gone.

The next night I had a nightmare. It was about my dad dying, in the dream he decided to commit suicide and went to the hospital to get a shot that would kill him. After he took the shot he was able to come home for an hour. I was standing beside him as he was laying face down on the couch waiting to die. I was crying my eyes out and hugging him as I stood there. I started yelling at him for leaving me and without even looking at me he turned his back on me.

That was when I woke up crying. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so I went over to my parents bedroom so I could talk with my mom, I didn't want to wake my dad up. When I got to their room I noticed that my dad was already up. He saw me crying and asked what was wrong. I just said that I wanted to talk to mom. To this day I still wish that I had talked to him about it. I didn't even tell my mom that night for fear that it would come true, and he would die.

That weekend my dad had taken his first dose of the new medicine he was on and was a little loopy. After we got home from school we went into the room he was in and saw him lying on the bed. He couldn't even tell that we were there because he was hallucinating so badly. My mom had decided that we should go out and spend time with our friends so Grant and I were going to our best friend's house. The first night we were there was ok, but I was a little uneasy about the whole thing. The next day we were supposed to go home, but my mom called and said they were at the hospital, and that my dad had, had some seizures. She played it down like it was nothing so I just went on like normal for the day.

That night I was awoken my my friends dad at around 12:00. He said that we were going to the hospital to see my dad, and I knew that it was bad. I didn't even get time to change out of my pj's. We got into the car and drove to our house where our family was supposed to be waiting for us. They weren't there so my friends dad decided that he would just take us to the hospital. We got halfway there and had to turn around because my family finally arrived at the house and they wanted us to go with them.

I noticed right away that my dad was either dead or dying then, but in the car filled with my family whom I didn't even know were coming, they didn't say a word about it to Grant and I. I felt bad for my brother because no one had told him that dad's cancer was even back. When we got there we were escorted to a private waiting room that held even more of my family. Minutes later my mom came limping in. She was crying and couldn't talk, she couldn't really even walk. Once she finally got her voice back she announced to us that my dad was dead. I was shell shocked, for I had only know for about a week, and was told that I had at least a year left with him.

I was a daddy's girl threw and threw. I even let him take me out hunting and fishing when I would rather be sleeping. I would hug him until he pulled away, which was sometimes minutes later. He was the person I was most like in the world. I liked the stuff he liked, we looked alike, and we acted alike. I spent as much time with him as I could even before I found out that he had cancer. I loved him so much, and he was just gone.

That night we went home and all cried ourselves to sleep. The next day we all met and my grams house for the whole day. My mom still had problems walking, and my uncle was carrying smelling salts around in his pocket in case she passed out.

Now I really hate crying, and I hate watching people cry, it kinda just makes me mad. So having to hear the women of the family minus me in the backroom wailing their eyes out set me on edge. I took my brothers arm and led him downstairs, where we watched TV to get our minds off of it.

The next day was the viewing. In the coffin he looked like he was wearing make-up which he would have never liked even in death. That night I had to deal with people who I had never met before come up and tell me that they knew how I felt and that they were sorry for my loss. I honestly wanted to grab a bat and beat the crap out of the whole lot of them. I only cried once that night, I was really trying not to think about the fact that my dad was dead and I was never getting him back.

The next day at the memorial service I did cry as I sat in the second isle in the church and listened to my uncle talk about me and my dad's relationship. Then at the burial I sat there and watched his casket being lowered into the ground by some of his close friends. We each got a flower and a feather from the bouquet of flowers that was sitting on top of his coffin. For the rest of the month I cried myself to sleep almost every night.

_Present time—_

It's been almost a year since my dad died. I miss him like crazy and I still haven't really registered the fact that he's gone and never coming back. I still cry all the time about it. A couple weeks after he died I even started crying on the bus, but they were silent tears, and when I cry, unless it's really bad my face doesn't get red, and my eyes just look watery, so no one could tell.

People have forgotten about the fact that my dad's dead, and I involuntary flinch even now when people at school talk about their dads. Then some of my friends say that they don't like their dads and they haven't talked to them in like a month. It makes me mad, I mean they have dads right there that they can talk to whenever they want to but they don't. I don't have a dad here anymore and I want to talk to him every second of every day, it just doesn't work that way.

**Ok so this was really hard for me to write, I went thru a box of tissues… I'm glad I did though. I really miss you daddey, I wish you were still here with me. **

**Drop me a review if ya wanna, doesn't really matter, I kinda did this one selfishly. **


End file.
